A quoi bon?
by Lunashura
Summary: Elle était hors de cause. A quoi bon s'en faire ? Elle dormait sous la bannière du Serpent. Elle ne faisait rien de mal...Ou bien?


**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, etc etc.

**Note d'auteur: **Alors heu...Je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise avec ce texte, je n'ai aucun recule dessus... C'est court, mais j'espère que vous ne le trouverez pas trop mauvais.

**A quoi bon ?**

Daphné gardait la tête baissée. Des mèches de cheveux cendrés frôlaient ses joues dans un effleurement intolérablement chatouilleux, mais elle ne fit pas mine de les remettre en place.

A quoi bon.

Ses yeux fixes et ternes restaient braqués sur le sol, sur les dalles de pierres qu'elle connaissait par cœur et dont l'évocation n'atteignait pour l'heure aucun recoin de son esprit, n'attisait rien de plus que des échos creux dans sa mémoire.

A quoi bon.

-Miss Greengrass, vous m'écoutez ? Par la barbe de Merlin, que cette petite est obtuse !

Arrêter de penser. Lever la tête, écouter, prendre acte des conseils du professeur et acquiescer. Les mettre en œuvre au moins un peu, et lui montrer qu'elle l'écoute, qu'elle est peut-être faible mais pas traître.

Pourquoi se rebeller, de toute façon.

Se débarrasser de toute émotion inutile, lever sa baguette, prononcer la formule. Fermer ses oreilles, imperméabiliser ses yeux, s'interdire toute compassion dangereuse.

-Ben alors, Miss, c'est tout ce que vous savez faire ? Je vais finir par croire que vous êtes de mèche avec cette racaille qui infeste le château… Foi de Carrow, vous ne repartirez pas de cette salle de classe avant de faire passer à ce délinquant l'envie de recommencer !

Pas la peine de frémir au contacte de cette poigne vigoureuse, corrigeant le mouvement qu'elle imprimait à sa baguette. A quoi bon, c'est contre un autre que se dirige cette hargne. Pas la peine de frissonner, ni de déformer ses traits ainsi, elle ne fera que démasquer le dégoût qui se dissimule en-dessous du masque. Un masque plus proche de se fissurer d'heure en heure.

A quoi bon ? Tout ira bien : essayer encore, laisser passer. Mettre un semblant de bonne volonté dans la chose.

-Poussez-vous, je vais vous montrer…

Hurlements. Daphné dut se forcer pour ne pas détourner les yeux du visage exsangue de Michael Corner, ou du moins le croyait-elle. En vérité, elle n'aurait pas pu en détacher le regard même si elle l'avait voulu.

Pourquoi faire, d'ailleurs ? _Elle_ était hors de cause. Elle arborait avec fierté les couleurs vert et argent sur sa robe. A quoi bon s'en faire ? Elle dormait sous la bannière du Serpent. Elle ne faisait rien de mal.

A quoi bon réfléchir, pourquoi se fatiguerait-elle, hein ! Elle avait sa vie bien assurée, tant qu'elle se tiendrait à carreau. Nul besoin d'inquiéter ou de mettre en danger ses proches pour un peu de vague à l'âme. Oui, voilà, c'était ça ! Ses proches, elle ne faisait que protéger ses proches, quand elle observait sans rien dire les larmes de douleur qui ruisselait sur les joues du jeune Serdaigle.

Daphnée observa son professeur, la joie hargneuse et malsaine qui transpirait sur son visage, et se demanda brièvement ce qui n'allait pas chez elle. Ou donc se trouvait le mystérieux interrupteur qui résidait au fond d'elle-même, celui qu'il lui suffirait d'activer pour arrêter de souffrir ?

A quoi bon… Après tout, depuis le temps qu'elle participait à ces 'leçons' en brave élève, son cœur était peu à peu devenu de pierre. Mais est-ce qu'un cœur pétrifié continuait normalement à donner envie de subir elle-même la même douleur physique que celle infligée à ce moment même à son camarade de classe?

Soudain, Daphné se rendit compte que le bout de ses doigts était trempé. Elle baissa les yeux, et constata qu'elle s'enfonçait insensiblement les ongles dans son propre poignet depuis un moment. Le liquide rouge coula sur sa main avant de perler au bout des ongles et s'écraser à terre.

Elle grimaça, en réalisant qu'elle venait de succomber au penchant masochiste que lui inspiraient ses pensées réprimées. C'était donc bel et bien impossible à faire, finalement…

-A vous, Miss Greengrass ! Et appliquez-vous un peu, cette fois ! Je veux qu'on entende ce troll puant à l'autre bout du château.

Elle regretta les cris de Michael Corner, en entendant le rire hautement désagréable de son professeur. Et regretta une bonne fois pour toute et à mots clairs dans sa tête de ne pas avoir le cran de le lui faire ravaler.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas hurler, elle ? Fallait-il vraiment un statut de martyr héroïque pour laisser éclater sa souffrance dans ces cris ? Ce n'était pas juste. Elle aussi voulait hurler. Elle aussi voulait crier sa rage sans objet, son dégoût pour sa propre existence.

A quoi bon, à quoi bon crier, elle ne se rendrait pas service.

Daphné eut l'impression qu'à force de réprimer ses larmes, celles-ci retombaient à l'intérieur d'elle-même, tel un acide paralysant. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait que quelque chose se passe, maintenant ! Cette haine devait sortir, à n'importe quel prix.

Elle sentit peu à peu ses sentiments se muer en quelque chose de neuf. Le vent de révolte et de dégoût violent qu'elle enfermait en elle-même prit un goût inconnu dans sa bouche, et la jeune Serpentard eut l'impression de voir sa détresse s'évanouir par intermittence…

Alors, elle trouva. Ce n'était pas l'interrupteur miracle qu'elle espérait, celui qui lui permettrait de fuir cette prison intérieur sans trop se mouiller, non. Mais lorsqu'elle leva encore une fois sa baguette, enfin prête à faire mal, elle sentit le doux poison de la cruauté et de l'acceptation soulager ses veines de ses entraves invisibles.

Là résidait le truc. Au fond, à quoi bon se casser la tête pour concilier sa vie et ses sentiments ? Elle n'arrêtait pas de se le répéter à elle-même, pourtant, tous les jours ! « Arrêter de réfléchir »… Dès lors que sa douleur trouvait un exutoire, au moins le temps d'un sortilège, pourquoi s'en faire ?

Oui…si la mort qui s'installait lentement en elle s'accompagnait des hurlements délicieux, sauvages, libérateurs comme ceux qu'elle faisait naître de sa baguette et qui se répercutaient à l'infini contre les murs de pierre, elle voulait bien apprendre à être mauvaise.

**Note d'auteur:** Je serais assez curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez: potable? pas crédible, sinistre? ...carrément nul?


End file.
